This invention relates to a device for the transfer, in particular the continuous transfer, of segregated flat-shaped products to a transport device, preferably of plasters, pressure-sensitive adhesive labels or postage stamps.
It is known to employ transfer devices for flat-shaped products which comprise deflecting edges, transfer rolls and also stripping plates for detaching segregated flat-shaped products in a transfer device. However, receiving such products, which have yet been transferred is a particular order, in a likewise ordered fashion by means of a device transporting the products further is problematic, since the order cannot be ensured, especially not in the case of continuous transfer. The products are transported further in rearranged order, which makes the removal thereof for the purpose of packaging or further processing more difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to create a device for the transfer of segregated flat-shaped products, which device permits the ordered transfer of the products from a transfer device and the continued transport of the products in the ordered arrangement.